project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Oricorio/SM
Oricorio can be found in the Melemele Meadow (Pom-Pom Style), on Route 6 (Pa'u Style), in the Ula'ula Meadow (Baile Style), and in the Poni Meadow (Sensu Style). The Nectars used to change between Styles are found in the same locations. TBD Important Matchups * Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): * Hau (Paniola Town): * Gladion (Route 5): * Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): * Battle Royal (Royal Park): * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): * Kiawe (Konikoni City, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): * Mallow (Konikoni City, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): * Hau (Malie City): * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): * Guzma (Malie Garden): * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): * Plumeria (Route 15): * Guzma (Shady House): * Gladion (Aether House): * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): * Faba (Aether Paradise): * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Aether Foundation employee): * Guzma (Aether Paradise): * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): * Lusamine (Ultra Space): * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): * Hau (Mount Lanakila): * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): * Post-Game: Moves The first available form of Oricorio is its Pom-Pom Style, though all forms have the same learnset, both by level and by TM. Oricorio starts with Pound, Growl, Peck and, if at level 10 or higher, Helping Hand. The last move is not very helpful in single battles, but does make Oricorio a threatening enemy when fought in SOS pairs; use caution when attempting a catch. Oricorio's first good STAB comes at level 13, when it learns Air Cutter; this move is next to broken in the early game, as it runs off a very good Special Attack and has fairly high base power, in a region full of Grass-types on top of that. It also gets Baton Pass at level 16; this may not be an excellent choice at the given point in time, but Oricorio can also learn Work Up, which may make Baton Pass useful in some situations. Feather Dance comes at level 20 instead; again, not entirely useful, but may be helpful on occasion against slow physical attackers. Double Slap, at level 23, is not very good; Oricorio will hardly use such an unreliable Normal move when Air Cutter is available. Teeter Dance is accessible at level 26; this move is quite good, and should be kept at least for a time, if not permanently. Roost comes at level 30, though only Oricorio that cannot be healed at will with healing items will realistically need this move. Likewise, Captivate at level 33 is close to useless, especially since it relies on the opponent's gender to work. A long overdue Air Cutter upgrade comes at level 36, Air Slash, the best Flying move Oricorio learns by level short of Hurricane, and certainly more reliable than it. At level 40, at long last, Oricorio also learns its first and only non-Flying STAB: Revelation Dance. This move is very flexible and its type can be changed at will, providing the right Nectar is used on Oricorio. Mirror Move and Agility, respectively at levels 43 and 46, are much less noteworthy; only Agility may warrant itself a spot on Oricorio's moveset, but is highly unlikely to, because Oricorio will almost always be faster than its enemies. The last move learned by level is Hurricane, at 50. Oricorio's TM pool is fairly barren, though it gets what it needs, notably Acrobatics, a very early game move that will make Oricorio even more broken than it already is until the mid-to-late game sections. Aerial Ace and Fly are available too, but Acrobatics is much better, especially since Oricorio will never hold an Eviolite. Very few coverage moves are available; only U-turn may be worth keeping, as Steel Wing offers fairly bad type effectiveness for Oricorio's needs and its only good Normal-type option is Return. However, Oricorio does have a plethora of setup options that make its otherwise lackluster learnset much more appealing: Work Up, available starting from the very early game; Calm Mind, for special sets stocking on Oricorio's defensive power; and even Swords Dance, for rogue physical sets that largely rely on Acrobatics. Despite its stats, which are nothing to write home about, Oricorio is very capable. Recommended moveset: Recommended Teammates TBD Other Oricorio's stats * What Nature do I want? * How good is Oricorio in a Nuzlocke? Pom-Pom Style Oricorio's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Ice * Resistances: Fighting, Flying, Bug, Steel, Grass * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Ghost, Fire, Water, Electric, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Pa'u Style Oricorio's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Ghost, Electric, Ice, Dark * Resistances: Grass, Psychic, Fighting (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Bug, Steel, Fire, Water, Dragon, Fairy Baile Style Oricorio's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Electric, Rock (x4) * Resistances: Fighting, Steel, Fire, Fairy, Bug (x0.25), Grass (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ghost, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Sensu Style Oricorio's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Ghost, Electric, Ice, Dark * Resistances: Poison, Grass, Bug (x0.25) * Immunities: Normal, Fighting, Ground * Neutralities: Flying, Steel, Fire, Water, Psychic, Dragon, Fairy Category:Sun/Moon